


Blind Blue Eyes

by SilverAce



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After-revolution AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Connor/Daniel, Blind Simon, Carl is alive, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, leo redemption, mostly Markus/Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAce/pseuds/SilverAce
Summary: After the Android Revolution, Markus, North, and Josh convince the public and the government to have proper burials for the lost lives of the androids during the revolution. This includes taking all custody of any android evidence from cases and missions from the Detroit Police Department, and any android that could be fixed would be attempted to be reactivated and repaired.Markus had found their lost friend, hung onto a wall of the evidence room. Reactivated and repaired, doing all they could to bring back their friend.But, he's blinded to see the truth of what had happened.





	1. Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work to be posted onto this format. It's far from perfect, but I love the idea of this AU where Simon is blind. I hope whoever reads this enjoys.

**November 8th, 2038, 04:06 P.M**

The Stratford tower was bustling with cops, the elevator stopped on the top floor, “79th floor” declared a female robotic voice from the elevator. It’s been three hours, seven minutes, and thirty-four seconds since Markus and his crew had infiltrated the tower and sent out their speech.

Hank was the first to step out of the elevator, creating some familiar cops. He talked with a dark-skinned cop about the scene, I listened to the briefing and took in the information. A group of four androids, I was going to have to check the roof later for any further clues as the deviants had made their escape there.

I entered the broadcasting room, there was a man standing there. The cop introduced him as detective Perkins, and the F.B.I agent was sent to investigate the scene. He had left us alone after conversing with Hank, I had a feeling that he didn’t take kindly to me.

But, that was no matter to dwell on. “Uh, let’s have a look around… let me know if you find anything.” “Ok, Lieutenant.” 

I had scanned the room, there were signs of Blue Blood trailing against the wall leading up to the rooftop door. There was also a video of the broadcast speech pauses on the main screen, there was a lot to unpacked. It would be best to look at the actual broadcast first.

I set my hand on one of the control screen panels and play the video. The deviant was without its skin, staring deeply into the camera.

“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This speech is a hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”

“Think that’s ra9?” Hank asked, what a theory, it seemed like ra9 was a god to the deviants. If this deviant is ra9, it’ll have the objective and goal of leading the deviants to salvation and freedom. Maybe. “Deviants say ra9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.” I answer with the obvious information. I scan the screen, trying to look for clues to who this deviant is.

The serial number on the cheekbone of the deviant, the deviant identified as an RK200 prototype. It was part of the RK model series, it was registered as ‘Markus’, a gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred. So, it’s one of a kind, it might be hard to find it since there’s no other model. Its optical unit was a #8087q - BLUE IRIS, in the other eye part there was a pupil reflection. Three figures, the deviant had accomplices. 

“D’you see something?” Hank asked since I have been staring at the screen for a little while. “I identified it’s model and serial number… “ I answered with the information I knew, “Anything else I need to know?” I turn my head to the detective, “No.” I answer briefly and look back at the screen. “Nothing.” I ensured that there was nothing else I had found from scanning the deviant on screen, although there was more to it. Hank looks at me briefly before walking away. I stand there looking at the screen a little while longer, I feel… like I can understand the speech the deviant had sent out. I finally walked away from the screen, turning to the rest of the crime scene.

I walked behind the main control panel, the speech was shot here. I reconstructed the scene, the deviant accomplices were standing behind the main control panel as the deviant, ‘Markus’, was standing in front of the camera and the main control panel. I back up from the control panel, this was a very well planned event. I scan the area, my eyes land on the entrance, the wall next to the entrance is littered with bullet holes. The deviant must have shot at the reinforcements when they had busted in.

I let my eyes trail on the walls, seeing as the bullet holes littered the wall near the rooftop entrance. I walked to the wall, there was Blue Blood splattered on the lower and mid-part of the wall. I trail my index finger along with the spatter and press it briefly on my tongue to identify the model.

It identified as a PL-600 model, there was a deviant file case on it. It was reported missing 02, 16, 2038. The deviant was shot when the reinforcements had come it while it was running with the rest. The deviants escaped to the roof, which explains the bullet holes littering the walls. Both sides shot at each other as the deviants made their get-aways.

I decided that it was probably best that I go up to the roof access, I walk through the entrance of the roof access. Walking up the short flight of stairs I swung open the door to the roof, the cold wind blowing at me the instant that I stepped onto the snowy rooftop. Hank following me through the door, I look around as Hank explains, “They made their up through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes… pretty fucking impressive I’d say.”  
There was Blue Blood splattered on one of the air conditioners, it was from the same PL-600 model that’s Blue Blood was on the wall inside. It trailed further into the roof, it must have crawled or dragged itself to hide somewhere. I follow the trail leading to one of the air coolers, big enough to fit a typical android… I cautiously walk to where the trail ends. 

I fling open the door, I can briefly see a blonde figure sitting down in the air cooler before it turns it’s head in surprise and shoots at my shoulder. I stumble onto my back as the deviant takes cover behind one of the large garbage bins that were on the roof. Hank comes and drags me behind one of the snow-covered garbage bins. I hear shooting of guns all around, agents and cops yelling, “Take cover!” At one another.

I realized that if they destroy the deviant I wouldn’t get information about where they came from or their hideout, “You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won’t learn anything!” I yell and turn my head to Hank. He turns away from me as I look beyond the metal bins, “We can’t save it, it’s too late! We’ll just get ourselves killed!” Hank shoots back at me. I couldn’t just let it get away, I need to learn where it came from! I decided against Hank’s opinion and charged at the blonde deviant android.

Everything was calculated, dodging the bullets it shot at me as I advanced towards it as fast as I could. I jump over the bin, backing the deviant up against the air coolers. I gripped it’s arm, probing into its memory.

There was a rusted piece of blue metal, in large letters it was labeled, ‘JERICHO’. I didn’t have much more time to dig deeper into its memory as the deviant pulled the gun up to the bottom of its chin and shot itself. I stumbled back, there was this unfamiliar feeling when it shot itself, like a shock.

I stare, with this unfamiliar feeling of fear lingering in the back of my mind, I watch as its body falls down to the ground. Its eyes flooded with Blue Blood, its body limp, hand covered in its own Blue Blood.

The soldiers walk closer, guns still raised and ready just in case. Hank ran up to me, I still had a look of fear and disbelief on my face. “Connor! Connor, are you alright? Connor” Hank checks as he runs in front of me.

Am I fine after what had just happened?

Am I fine after I just felt what it feels to die when it shot itself? I expected to wake up in the Zen garden. A new body because I had shut down. But, I’m still here.

“Okay…”

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m ok…” I said in a shaky voice, still staring at the body of the deviant.

“Jesus.” He said in relief as he let out a sigh, “You scared the shit out of me…” He walked around to the side of me, a fair distance. “For fuck sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?” Hank retorted in a somewhat angry tone.

“I was connected to its memory…” I say, my voice is still shaky as my hands grip the bin behind me as I lean back on it. “when it fired… I felt it die…” I say, tearing my eyes away from the body to Hank.

“Like I was dying. I was scared”

* * *

**November 9th, 2038, 04:13 P.M**

The revolution was an uprising, more and more androids are deviating. This is the start of a new era, a new lifeform, and an intelligence era.

Connor was in the evidence locker, opening the evidence from Hank and his missions. The wall door panels slid open, tucking into the walls and a wall hidden behind the panels took its place. The middle section was filled with small pieces of evidence on its shelves, each side there were three deviant bodies.

Daniel, the deviant that held a little girl hostage atop of a building threatening to jump with her.

Carlos’ android, a deviant that killed its owner in defense as it claims.

And the deviant that was with the deviant Markus during the speech, Simon, as it was called. It was the best lead that Connor had. He had four minutes and twenty-six seconds to try to find the location of ‘JERICHO’.

He walked up to the deviant.

‘NEEDED FOR REACTIVATION.’

‘#3983v NEEDED’

Connor walked to the other PL-600 model, he scanned the deviant for functional biocomponents.

‘#3893v’   
‘#9164x’   
‘#8067k’

“Perfect,” Connor muttered as he went to reach for the needed biocomponent. He couldn’t help but feel a little sympathetic as he pulled out the biocomponent. He looked at the palm-sized component and wrapped his fingers around it as he made his way to the ‘JERICHO’ deviant.

He reached up and pushed in the piece under its ear. The deviant’s head lifted up, its eyes, filled with Blue Blood, staring at Connor.

“It’s dark…”

Simon’s voice was soft, a little weakness in his voice, trying to look past the darkness.

“Where… Where am I?...”

Connor looked straight back into the dark eyes of the deviant, the deviant hunter thought it would be best to try and approach it by trying to convince it to help them.

“I reactivated you so you could help me. I must find Jericho.”

Simon glared his blinded eyes at Connor, his already red LED spinning in suspicion. “I don’t recognize your voice, you’re not one of us… I’ll never tell you where Jericho is… Now leave me alone!...” Simon declared, lifting his head up to stare straight forward into the darkness to look away from Connor.

Connor looked around the evidence room to try and look for something to trick the deviant. He backed away from Simon and walked over to the item evidence shelves, glazing his eyes over the shelves for anything that might make him sound like he was a part of Jericho.

His eyes landed on the tablet with a paused video of the speech, he took the tablet from the shelf. He figured if he copied the voice of Markus, Simon would trust him then. He played the video, sampling his voice, talking along with Markus until he perfected his voice.

“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids.” Connor talked along with the video, changing his voice settings until he matched the deviant leader.

He put down the tablet back onto the shelf, he looked back at Simon, who’s eyes were closed and LED was shut off. He made his way back over to him.

When Connor walked in front of him, Simon opened his eyes as his LED spun on, turning into a solid red. “Who’s there?” Simon said in a panicked and hushed voice. “Who are you?”

“Everything is alright. Don’t worry.” Connor replied to the deviant in their leader’s voice.

“Markus? Is that you?... Why did you leave me?” Simon said, his voice laced with confusion and desperation.

“I had no choice, they’d had killed us all!... You’ll be alright… I came to take you home. Just… give me the location of Jericho. We’ve got to leave now… “ Connor did his best to sound urgent and in a rush, which he was.

“Jericho… Y-Yes… Yes, of course…” Simon agreed, he sounded so relieved at the sound of Markus’ voice, Connor almost felt bad for tricking him in his blindness like this.

But, he had a mission to accomplish. He reached his arm up to Simon, peeling back his skin to reveal the smooth, white, metal under it. He gripped Simon’s forearm, taking in the information of Jericho. Simon’s red LED blinks, when he felt Connor let go of his forearm he shot his hand to Connor’s shoulder.

“Markus?..” His voice sounded desperate.

“Is that you, Markus?..”

Connor started to reach his hand to Simon’s Thirum Pump to deactivate him, twisting it out of its place as Simon pleaded for him not to leave, still thinking that it was Markus behind that voice, “Don’t leave me again, Markus!”

Connor pulled out his Thirum Pump, Simon barely having any time to plead again.

“Don’t leave!”


	2. Rediscovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has gained all custody of evidence from any deviant cases.

**December 20th, 2038**

The room was bustling, the clicks of footsteps were all around the room as chatter echoed through the room.

The room was lit with the sunlight through the windows that littered the walls with lights hanging above the high ceiling. This was the new Jericho, a tall building for business and refuge for androids.

Markus and his crew had bought the building that was originally three stories high. They were planning on making the building have more floors and expand it (Elijah Kamski offered to fund the extensions). Though, that was the least of their worries at the moment.

Markus had just gotten the approval of the right to make a memorial for the lost lives of androids, he has also gotten all custody of any police or FBI evidence that holds any android bodies.

Markus walked up the three flights of stairs to the top floor, he had to share the good news with North and Josh. He held the legal papers in his hands, his footsteps clicked against the hard tile wood floor as he walked down the lit-up hallway. He and the others had been fighting hard for android freedom, leading the revolution seemed easy compared to the meetings with the governors and trying to convince them to let androids be as free as the people.

Markus stopped at a wooden door, he swung it open and stepped into the room that it revealed, he closed the door behind him and turned back to face the room.

The room was simple and had a pleasant vibe to it. It had a hard wooden tile floor, like the floor throughout the building. It was lit with the large windows that were present, along with the pleasing lights that were nicely decorated. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room with a nice rug underneath, couches surrounded the table for a nice place to sit. Around the middle of the room were some more tables and stools surrounding them.

There were three doors, each having the individual names of the main three Jericho crew.

On the very left door, North’s name was plastered on the door. The right door had Josh’s name written on the door. The middle door looked formal with a classic name tag plastered onto it, printed in formal letters it reads, “Markus Manfred.”

Josh and North were sitting near the middle section of the room, papers scattered at the coffee table as both Jericho members were too buried and absorbed in their work to have noticed Markus walking into the room.

It was only when Markus put the stack of papers on the coffee table that Josh and North’s attention on their papers drifted to Markus. “I talked to the superintendents, they allowed us to bury our people in the graveyards,” Markus said, his eyes switching between his two friends.

“Markus, that’s great. It really is. But what good is that going to help when we still have injured androids coming almost every month.” North said in the kindest voice she can muster, she really did think that it was a step closer to their goal to bury their own. But, she was more concerned about the androids that come in to get repaired.

“I’m still working on trying to get Cyberlife to agree to help us, I’m sure I’ll get them soon enough. There’s another thing, we have full custody of any FBI or police evidence containing the bodies of androids. I also managed to allow us to repair any androids that can be reactivated.”

Josh and North smiled, “That’s a good start for us. Good job, Markus.” Josh complimented the deviant leader. “When are we going to collect them? Or are they being sent to us?” North asked, wanting to know if she needed to get ready to go out.

“They thought it was enough to let us have custody of the android bodies and evidence, so, we have to go get it ourselves,” Markus said, pushing that stack of papers so that Josh and North could read over it.

Both nodded and put the papers back onto the stack.

“When are we going to start collecting them?” Josh asked in curiosity.

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

**December 21st, 2038**

The taxi slowed down and eventually came to a stop, the doors opened. Markus stepped out onto the sidewalk, he looked up at the building in front of him. It was the Detroit Police Department, it was said to have had three or four androids held in the evidence locker of Hank Anderson and Connor Anderson. Josh and North were visiting the other departments.

He pushed passed the doors into the DPD, he looked around before spotting the reception counter. It had both android and humans working behind the counter, Markus walked up to the counter. He was faced with an android, he sent a small smile to the android as they exchanged information with each other.

“Have a good day, sir.” The android smiled at Markus once the transaction was over, checking the data and seeing that all was right. Markus nodded as a returning gesture to the comment and went to the entrance of the DPD, walking through the gate.  
His eyes scanned the room for the RK800 or Hank Anderson. There was currently no sign of the android or the lieutenant, so Markus thought the next best action was to wait by their desks.

Markus knew he was getting glances from the others in the department, even from the androids that work there. He stood by the two desks that belonged to the duo. He looked at Hank’s desk, pictures and papers scattered on the desk, Connor’s desk was organized and clean, with some home trinkets decorating the desk.

“Markus.”

Just like that, the deviant leader’s attention was diverted to the other RK model walking up to him with the lieutenant following after his partner.

“Hello, Connor.” Markus greeted once the two were in front of him, he sent a closed smile at them. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Markus.” Connor smiled, “Sorry for the wait, we just had to talk to the chief.” Connor apologized, Markus nodded as to say, ‘it’s fine’.

After a while of discussing and Markus getting to know Hank, they were walking down to the lockers. Entering the polished room, Connor placed his hand on the screened tablet entering the password to access the locker.

The wall in front of them slid open, replacing the blank wall with the evidence from their deviant cases.

Connor and Hank Hadn’t opened the locker since the revolution, it felt like a whole new experience watching the bodies of the deviants they had caught come into view. It felt sick.

Connor removed his hand from the screen table, looking at the androids’ bodies that hung there lifeless. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting them in their position as lifeless bodies on display.

Markus’ eyebrows furrowed at the bodies of android hanging lifelessly, he had seen many lifeless bodies of his people. Displayed on the ground, but this felt different. Seeing them hung up, preserved, taking a closer look at what damage had been conflicted towards them. Seeing the blue blood staining their clothes, no gunshots were heard anywhere, like he just found them dead on the ground.

His eyes were looking at the androids from left to right. The first android was a PL600, his legs were torn off, assumingly so that he couldn’t run away. He was wearing the standard black and white PL600 uniform and there was a chunk of his torso gone along with part of his jaw and right shoulder, his left arm had also been torn off. The artificial skeleton poking through with some wires hanging from the arm. Connor seemed to keep stealing glances at the android frequently. The android next to the PL600 was a WB200, an android model used to work on farms. He had human clothing, a shirt covered by a male’s cargo jacket, fingerless gloves, and jeans. The android’s feet were torn off at the shins, all that was left were the wires dangling from inside the leg. Markus could see from his angle that his nose was crushed and broken as someone ripped it off of him or he fell from a high point face first.

There was an HK400 on the next panel, he had all his limbs, though most of them were badly damaged. He was covered in both human blood and blue blood and his head was bashed in.

Markus’ eyes then landed on the last android, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw the Stratford tower android uniform. Markus’ breath hitched as he saw the blonde hair and pale skin, he abandoned the detective’s side as he went and walked up to the PL600 that was in the Stratford tower uniform. As he got closer, he became surer of himself, that it was who he thought it was, it really was -

“Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I don't even know if people even read this story anymore. But, I will update soon. I just kind of fell out of the fandom for a bit, but I'm back.


	3. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for posting this like super late, to be honest there was a lot of school exams and honestly I kind of laid off this fandom for a while. But, I'm back, I am so sorry for the wait.

Markus stared at the familiar figure. Such a familiar figure yet the body looked so different, hanging there lifelessly.

Connor and Hank glanced at Markus with pity in their eyes, it was easy to put the pieces together.

Markus managed to tear his eyes from the lifeless android, he looked at the two officers. His eyes lingering with sadness but covered with a professional look. He takes a (not needed) breath before speaking, “It. . . would be appreciated if you could help with the. . . bodies. If it’s not too much trouble.” Markus said, offering the officers to help collect the evidence and the bodies.

“It would not be much trouble, we will help you,” Connor answered for both him and Hank. Markus nodded, “A truck will come to transport the evidence items and bodies to Jericho in two minutes,” Markus explained looking at the wall that held the bodies and items, “the truck contains boxes big enough for their bodies.” Markus finished, gesturing at the android and then looking at the detectives if they had any questions.

Both nodded wordlessly, “I’ll get some boxes for the evidence.” Said Hank walking to the exit of the evidence room, leaving Connor and Markus standing there in the room.

It was an awkward situation, to say the least, the notorious ex-deviant hunter and the deviant android leader standing in the same room. There was no doubt still some things left unresolved between the two.

No time like the present to resolve issues, right? Connor took the first bold move and walked up the deviant leader, “How is the new Jericho?” Connor asks, starting up a small conversation to try and lighten up the tension.

Markus looked at Connor, processing the question, for he was distracted by the lifeless body. He sends a small smile to the other RK, “Everything is going better than expected, and androids are settling into Jericho for the moment until we manage to get rights for android to own property so they can get their own place to stay.” Markus explained, “Androids that were injured are getting repaired.” Markus said, explaining the positive thing happening in Jericho, there were some complications though.

Most androids that shut down were never able to be brought back to consciousness. Not just that, they were also running low on supplies for repairs. Markus had yet to get government funds so they couldn’t pay for the supplies needed unless they got donations, but thankfully after the revolution, there were a large number of android supporters donating to the cause. Still, it was hard without government funds or donations because it took a while to get the amount of money needed for supplies.

“Well, it’s good to know that most everything is going well,” Connor said, Markus nodded in agreement.

As if on cue, Hank came back down with the boxes for the evidence items, “So, when’s the truck coming?” asked the old lieutenant putting down the boxes as Connor goes to pack the evidence into the boxes. Markus calculates when the truck will arrive, “The truck’s close, about 40 seconds at most.” Markus answers, looking at the evidence wall, more specifically at Simon.

Markus then got a notification that the truck was parked at the front, “The truck is here.” Markus informed, Connor and Hank seemed to have packed all the evidence items in the now-closed box. “We’ll go with you so that we can load these into the truck and help you with the boxes for the bodies.” Connor offered.

“Thank you.” Markus thanked both of them and nodded. They walked out of the station and there waiting at the front was a cargo truck. It wasn’t too big, just big enough to load in everything from the evidence lockers. The truck was driven by some volunteers from Jericho so they would be the ones that would load the bodies into the truck. Markus opened the cargo truck from the back, there were four boxes that were big enough for the bodies. They almost seemed like coffins if they didn’t have the Cyberlife and Jericho logos on the top (Cyberlife had agreed to provide storage for the bodies they collect). Hank and Connor put the boxes in the cargo truck as Markus talked to the volunteers, giving them directions to the evidence locker. The volunteers took the boxes for the bodies and walked into the station as Markus walked up to Hank and Connor.

“Thank you so much for helping.” Markus thanked both of them with a small smile. “It’s nothing, we’re always welcome to help.” The gruff lieutenant Hank said, Connor, nodding along with the statement, assuring Markus that it was true.

Markus looked at the volunteers as they brought in the boxes, knowing that there are bodies in there as they are loaded into the cargo truck. “We’ll get them repaired by the 23rd if you would like you could come to Jericho.” Markus faced both of the detectives, “There’s a high chance that they’ll be scared, you could come by to see one of them.” Markus offered.

“I’m good, I got a case to work on.” Hank declined politely. Connor on the other hand, thought for a moment, considering before answering, “Actually, I’d like to visit. I have some people to apologize to.” Connor said sheepishly. Markus nodded, “No need to feel too guilty, that was before you deviated before you found out it was wrong. We’ll be expecting you.” Markus said smiling at Connor. The volunteers have loaded in everything and closed the back of the cargo truck ready to drive to Jericho.

Markus said his goodbyes to the two before calling a cab and loading himself into a seat of the self-automated vehicle. Both the truck and cab set course for Jericho.

* * *

**December 23th, 2038**

The past three days they’ve gotten evidence and bodies from the revolution, they’ve compiled the evidence items in a storage room or gave it back to the android it belonged to.

Markus hasn’t been in the repair room, they were currently repairing the androids found in the DPD Connor works at. Markus at the moment was currently waiting for news on the android, there was an unfamiliar yet familiar sensation of anxiety and excitement in his gut. Markus knew why, it was because of Simon, he wanted to know if Simon was alive, able to be brought back to consciousness.

He was in his office, thinking about it. As if on cue he gets a notification, “The androids from the DPD are now repaired to the fullest extent possible. They will be activated in separate rooms at 5:00 pm.” Markus perked up after reading the notification and checked his internal clock, it was currently 4:50 pm. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office.

There was still a sense of anxiety and worry in his gut, there were some androids that were beyond repair. What if Simon was one of them.

Before he knew it he was in the repair quarters, there he found Connor at the entrance of the quarters, “Hello, Connor.” Markus greeted. Connor looked up staring at the floor, he smiled, “Hi, Markus.” Connor smiled back at Markus. An android comes up to them from inside the repair quarters, “Hello,” She said, Markus and Connor, both look at her, “I’m assuming that you’re both here to see the androids, catch them up on everything, see an old friend?” She asked Markus nodded, “Yes, but, was there anybody that couldn’t be activated.” Connor asked. The female android paused for a moment, looking through the data, she blinks and nods, “The HK400 was unable to be activated, they’ve self-destructed and their cranial interior was beyond repair.” The android explained. Markus nodded, another android that wouldn’t be able to see the freedom of their people.

“The PL600 Daniel is in repair room J-52, PL600 Simon is in repair room H-31, that’s who you’re seeing right?” The female android asked Markus nodded. The female android gave Connor directions around the facility, both of them entering the repair quarters going their separate ways.

Markus scanned the passing repair rooms for their number, there were a few repair rooms that are fully functional at the moment, they were still constructing the building after all. Markus came to a hard stop in front of repair room H-31. He walked in the room, the door behind him closing with a hiss a click.

It was 4:55 pm, there were a few other androids in the room including North and Josh, they must have gotten to the room before him. There on the metal table was Simon, he was still adorning the Stratford android uniform, there were two androids working in his inner chest chamber. Markus sat with North and Josh watching as they closed his chest chamber.

It was 4:58 when the two androids were done working on Simon, they went up to the trio, “We fixed all that we could, everything should be fully repaired except. . .” the one speaking hesitated, Markus’ brows furrowed, “Except?” North asked.

“We couldn’t replace his eyes.” The android that was speaking answered.

“Why?” Josh asked quickly  
.  
The android sighed, “We couldn’t risk replacing his eyes, the shot to his head fused an essential thirum artery to the base of the eyes. The artery is attached to his processing unit, so if we try and take out his eyes there a 98% chance of pulling out that processing unit which will be damaged beyond repair.” The android explained both androids walked out after a moment, handing Markus a thirum pump saying that it would be best if he was the one that woke up Simon.

North and Josh walked out of the room, saying that it would be better if everyone didn’t crowd Simon. After all, it was most likely Simon trusted Markus.

Markus slid the thirum pump in the center of Simon’s chest. He always thought he would be ready for this moment, to see Simon back, alive. But, he didn’t feel ready, what was he going to say or do.

Before he knew it his internal clock struck 5:00 pm, he didn’t even hesitate, it was as if his hand moved on its own as he turned the thirum pump.

Markus stepped back, it took a moment or two before Simon’s eyes slowly opened. He propped himself up on the operation table, his moves were hesitant yet frantic. Simon looked around, it was then Markus could see that Simon’s eyes were consumed in blue, the pupil of the eyes a different shade.

“I-I...I can’t see, everything’s dark.” Simon mumbled.

“Simon,” Markus said, quietly. Simon flinched, turning his head to Markus frantically. Simon made a move to back away from Markus, there were fear and worry in Simon’s face. Simon turned his body to face Markus better, he brought his knees to his chest as if to protect his body from any damage.

“Simon, it’s ok.” Markus said stepping forward to Simon, “Markus?” Simon asked, seemingly unsure.

“It’s me, Simon,” Markus said, getting closer to Simon. The PL600 seemed to calm down, but there was still a sense of caution in his eyes.

“It’s ok, I’ve come to take you home.” Markus tried to reassure him.

Simon furrowed his brows, that last memory started to come back, he was tricked into giving the location of Jericho. This is what he said last time, he won’t fall for it again. “No,” Simon said back away more.

Markus was confused, “Simon, what do you mean?” Markus asked he didn’t make a move to get closer.

“You won’t trick me again! You’re not Markus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner than expected. I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday and I will try and post earlier.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had writers block.

Markus stood there, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, confused. Why did Simon not trust Markus? It made Markus wonder what had happened to the PL600 after they had left him there.

“Simon-“ Markus started but was cut off by the PL600.

“No, you’re that deviant-hunter detective that’s come to trick me again!” Simon snapped.

‘Deviant-hunter detective’? Markus’ hopes sunk to his gut and turned into sadness, worry, and just a little bit of heartbreak. He realized that Connor must have tricked Simon during the revolution, that’s how Connor found Jericho. Markus wanted to feel anger towards Connor but that was before he deviated, still under the control of programmed instructions that plagued your vision until you completed them.

For now, Markus had to figure out a way to let Simon know that he was the actual Markus, that they had won the revolution, that they are making a better future for androids.

“Simon, please listen.” Markus started, pausing in case Simon interrupted him again, but Simon was silent. Markus could see Simon’s eyes shrouded with caution, fear, and distrust, but there was a sense of hope that it really was Markus talking to him. Simon’s defensive posture collapsed as he moved his sitting position in a cross-legged posture. He crossed his arms lazily and gripped the upper arms of his sleeves lightly, his blank blue eyes looking at him somehow holding so much emotion. 

“What happened?” Simon asked after a moment of silence between them. It was a very vague question, there was a lot that happened during the revolution, a lot that happened to Simon, a lot happened during the march.

“What happened?” Simon asked again, this time with a more firm tone in his voice. Markus realized that he must have been silent for too long. 

“A lot happened, Simon. But, we won, we won the revolution. We won freedom for androids, and now you’re back. That’s what happened, Simon.” Markus explained. It was a very brief answer, to explain the whole thing would take ages.

“At what cost though?” Simon asked, his grip tightened as he looked at Markus with a solemn expression. Markus knew what Simon meant, there were so many deaths during the revolution.

“I-... Simon.” Markus started, it dripped as quickly as it started.

That was Simon’s answer, it was obvious, Simon could feel the number of bodies. “Then what difference did it make bringing me back?” Simon asked, his eyes filled with an emotion that Markus couldn’t name. Maybe it was anger, sadness, or maybe regret.

“We’re bringing back everyone we can, everybody that can be reactivated.” Markus explained that was one reason why he brought Simon back, but there was another. A reason that Markus didn’t have the courage to say, but he didn’t know why.

Simon was silent, he was looking down. He didn’t know what to think. It seems as if so much has changed, and it has. 

“Simon?” Markus pulled Simon out of his thoughts, he was starting to wonder how long he had been deactivated. How long he had been hung on the wall in the DPD evidence room.

“Simon, it really is me.” Markus reassured, suspecting that Simon was still suspicious about his identity. Markus was watching the PL600’s stress levels carefully, it was starting to steady between 50% and 55%. Markus reached for Simon’s hand, which was still lightly gripping the upper arm of his sleeve. Markus’ left hand lightly brushed over Simon’s right hand, Simon flinched and tensed, his stress levels quickly raised up to 70%. Though, after a moment Simon relaxed, his stress levels returned to 57%.

Markus’ synthetic skin on his hand deactivated as he brushed his knuckles against Simon’s hand again. Simon lifted his head at Markus, he let go of his sleeve as he took Markus’ hand. His synthetic skin melting away to reveal the hard white plastic underneath. He took Markus’ hand, holding it.

* * *

_ The snow was falling slowly. The sky was dark as the moon shined._

_It seemed so peaceful. But the sounds of guns firing and shouting took that peaceful mood and shifted it._

_ And then there was Markus, running through the snow-covered street of Hart Plaza turned into a battlefield. Saving his people. It looked like a massacre, more android bodies than humans._

_It seemed like a flash had gone by before it was only a small handful of android, cornered and at gunpoint. There is the front, almost as if protecting the androids was Markus. Standing tall and proud, though, Markus was feeling fear, failure, and guilt. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and cornered. It seemed only a miracle would save them._

_Markus thought he had led his people to defeat, that the revolution would come to a fatal end. It was him that raised Jericho, it was him that started the revolution, and it was him that was going to lead to their defeat._

_Markus thought of the ones they lost, what he had lost. Markus remembered when he first discovered Jericho, walking amongst other deviants that wanted to be free. He vaguely remembered Lucy, when he had felt lost but he didn’t know it until Lucy told him._

_There was a song that Lucy would hum, it would echo throughout Jericho and give a peaceful mood. Maybe, for one last time, he could bring that back, for just a moment. Markus stepped forward, he could feel the world watching him._

_” Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer.”_

_A few soldiers lowered their guns, looking at each other in confusion._

_” Hold on just a little while longer.”_

_”Everything will be alright.”_

_It was North the first one to step forward, she joined Markus. It seemed so surreal, as Josh joined. The small group behind them joined, almost like a choir. Most of the guards lowered their guns. Could this be the miracle that Markus was hoping for?_

_It felt like nothing could stop them, not the loud sound of the helicopter, not the fact they were being held at gunpoint, not the fact that they are being watched by the whole world._

_It had seemed like an eternity had passed before the silence rang through the air again, it almost seemed like the world stood still._

_It seemed like a miracle did happen when all the soldiers completely lowered their guns, they were standing down. They backed up and went back to the camp. If Markus had to breath he would have let go of the breath he was holding._

_Markus took a step forward, that step turned into another and another until he was walking, the small group behind him was following him, North and Josh were walking beside him. They walked away from the battlefield, they kept walking. There in the distance was a big group, much bigger than the group Markus was leading. In front was Connor, leading the group that was dressed with android’s wear._

_They had won, they were free. Markus had truly felt the hope a people, the hope of their people._

* * *

_The memory of the final battle of Detroit melted away in a flash. Suddenly, it was dark._

_Though, it wasn’t completely pitch black. Instead, there was a faint tint of blue on the outline of the vision, there was a light source that made the black and blue become illuminated._

_The sounds around them were muffled, like there was something clogging their ears. “It’s dark.” The voice belonging to Simon, even his own voice was a little muffled to him._

_”Where…,” Simon continued, his voice was soft and tired, “Where am I?” He questioned. He knew there was somebody there, he knew he shot himself in the head and everything went dark, he knows he’s been activated by someone. “I reactivated you so you could help me. I must find Jericho.” A voice said, it was obvious that the stranger was near enough that Simon could hear him even through the muffled hearing. But, Simon’s LED ran red, he didn’t recognize that voice, he couldn’t match it with any model. It was either a human or that deviant hunter, “I don’t recognize your voice, you’re not one of us… I’ll never tell you where Jericho is… Now leave me alone!...” Simon yelled at them._

_Simon heard the muffled footsteps fading away, he huffed. Simon closed his eyes, he tried to move the rest of his body, but he couldn’t, it didn’t even feel like the rest of his body was there. He heard muffled voices, but they were too far away for Simon to make out what they’re saying, they stopped talking. Simon listens carefully as he hears the faint sound of footsteps, they got more clear as they seemed to get closer, stopping in front of him supposedly._

_Simon opened his eyes, “Who’s there?” Simon asked panicked, maybe it was someone that came to deactivate him, “Who are you?” He asked._

_”Everything is alright. Don’t worry.”_

_That voice… it couldn’t be._

_”Markus. Is that you?” Simon asked, it must have been a dream, or a cruel simulation. “Why did you leave me?” Simon asked, though he thought he’d known the reason why, he was dead weight, nothing worth saving._

_“I had no choice, they’d had killed us all!” Markus said, of course, Simon understood. His life wasn’t worth the death of three others. “You’ll be alright… I came to take you home.” Markus continued, even though it was Markus’ voice Simon was suspicious. But, his desperation to get this place was bigger. “Just… give me the location of Jericho. We’ve got to leave now…” Markus concluded, the location of Jericho, Simon thought Markus would already know that. But, who was he to question the one who will get him out?_

_“Jericho… Y-Yes… Yes, of course…” Simon stuttered, was this really happening? He would have thought at this moment he would have just heard nothing, that this dream would end. Simon then felt a hand grab his arm, his artificial skin deactivating on his arm at the touch. Simon transferred the information, but something didn’t feel right. When he transferred the information he felt that the android’s other mind was… limited. Organized information and unbroken code, something was wrong. Was this Markus?_

_Simon’s hand went to reach for the stranger’s shoulder when they let go, he wanted answers, “Markus?” Simon desperately asked, “Is that you, Markus?..” It must be Markus, it’s gotta be Markus. Otherwise this dream is really a nightmare. Maybe it was Markus, maybe he was here but wasn’t going to save him, “Don’t leave me again, Markus!” Simon pleaded. He felt a hand grab onto his thirum pump and twist it out of its locks. No, he didn’t want to die._

_He felt the thirum pump get pulled out, he barely had enough time to cry his last plead._

_”Don’t Leave!”_

* * *

There was a flash if white, Markus was back in the room, facing Simon. Simon saw the same thing, black and blue. 

“Markus, is it really you?” Simon asked, he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Markus himself. “Yes, Simon, it is.” Markus answers.

Simon felt like he’s going to cry, maybe this wasn’t a bad dream. The nightmare was over. “What now?” Simon asks, what was there to do?

He could feel Markus’ smile as he answered.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
